The Joke
by 33Ican'tbelieveIamdoingthis33
Summary: The year 1967,Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks just started their fifth year of Hogwarts, and become prefects to their houses, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They have not really aknowledged one another before, but now they have finally officially introduced each other. It was sort of awkward, but... atleast Ted ended up making her smile. (Rated K , but I believe it could be K)


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction upload! I am so excited!**

 **So this is a Ted/Andromeda story, characters from _Harry Potter_ Series. We don't get that much information about how their relationship went in Hogwarts before they got married, But Rowling gives enough information for me (and hopefully for many others) to fall in love with them! After all, They did gave birth to the wonderful witch named "Nymphadora Tonks"! ;-)**

 **Just so you guys know, English is not my first language, but surprisingly the best language I know how to write. But do please excuse me if I have made no sense. I am open to any kind of critic, though (hopefully they will be nice ones...haha)**

 **The jokes that are shown in this stories are the ones that I have found on the internet. I sadly don't know how to give the credit to those _owners of those HP jokes,_ but I believe there is more than one owner, so... yeah XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _"You know that it's rather annoying."_

 _"What is? That I don't do anything that you can't tell mummy and daddy on me?"_

 _"Well, it won't matter anyway, because I will be too busy this year by doing my own thing, so you are going to have to take care of herself."_

 _"You mean what I am already doing?"_

 _"Whatever. Just don't meddle in my life and I won't in yours. And the same thing is with Cissy. She was really bothering me last year."_

 _"It was her first year! She was scared!"_

 _"I don't care, alright! I don't have time for this right now..."_

Andromeda sighed as she was finished with dressing herself to her school robes. She double checked to see that the prefect badge was staying in put.

She was the first Black to be a prefect for the many last generations.

Knowing her family... She is not surprised that Hogwarts did not give rest the trust that they _deserved_.

 _They have been known (And are practically famous) for backstabbing their own friends! And family!_ Andromeda told herself mentally while going over to the room where the rest of the prefects were going to meet. She knew that she was going to be early, but she really did not care. Probably rest of the fifth years did the same, since this was going to be their first year.

As she got closer and closer to the compartment, she heard that some students were already inside.

"How many centaurs does it take to light up a wand?"

"How many?" Said another voice.

"Two. One to say the spell, and the other to keep remarking how bright the wand is tonight."

"Hah! I get it."

"I have another one. This one is more like an insult: You are so ugly, that even a dementor would not kiss you!"

Andromeda didn't laugh or smile, but she was mused. That one is funny.

"Okay, I have one." Said the voice who had been listening to jokes the whole time.

"Okay, go."

"But first you do know what a lightbulb is, right?"

"Yes! Yes, and I really like those. So fragile, but so bright..."

"Can I tell my joke now?"

"Yes, sorry."

"How many wizards does it take to screw up a lightbulb?"

It turned quiet in the compartment. The other wizard was probably thinking really hard on this question. Andromeda herself tried to think, but only because she knows she has heard about _lightbull_ before, but just can't remember what it is.

"Don't know." The wizard gave up.

"None. They don't use electricity!"

Then the other voice started to laugh hard.

"It- it's so true! Oh no, I have to go tell Molly!"

Andromeda saw the door slide open. A tall redheaded boy (probably in his last year) stepped out of the room. Andromeda already knew that it was Weasley.

"But I thought the reason you came here was because she was tired of listening to your jokes." Said the other voice.

"Yes, but I will try again. I will especially try the flirty one with her-" Weasley then saw Andromeda. "Oh. Hi."

Andromeda nodded back. "Hello."

"Oh, you are a prefect too." Weasley said, astonished. "I, mean...umm..."

"It's shocking because I am a Black, right?"

Weasley's ears became completely red. "No! I mean-"

"It's okay. I won't think that it is a insult." She stepped closer to the door- seeing in the corner of her eye that the other boy is a Hufflepuff. "I am not Bellatrix, you know?"

Weasley then coughed, obviously uncomfortable in this discussion. "Yes, yes of course. Welcome aboard, Miss Black." He stepped out of the way while holding the door open for her (even though there was no need)

Andromeda slowly walked through and into the compartment.

"I will be back soon." Then he apparently chose to keep the door open (maybe so that the Hufflepuff won't feel stuck with the Slytherin?)and left.

Andromeda sat in the middle of the seat that was on her right, sitting right across from the guy... Then she scooted a little bit, because his legs were little long and did not want their knees to touch each other.

Andromeda knows that she has met him before, but cannot remember talking to him even once. Knowing that he is a Hufflepuff makes sense why that is. His hair was dirty blond and his facial features makes him look like he definitely has at least one muggle parent. Though, it was not a bad thing, because she knew that the other girls would find him handsome.

His expression just proved to her that he was not just part muggle, but also comes _from a happy family household_. Even though there was a part where they were not talking, Andromeda could see that he was full of life.

She got tired of the awkward silence, and thought it would be the best to start making small talk. Since Bellatrix said that she will be too busy to boss her and Narcissa around, then this means that she can finally be more talkative with the other people from other houses.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name." Andromeda mumbled.

Ted first seemed surprised that she was talking to her, and then chuckled. His laugh sounded so careless, and even proved Andromeda's theory about him.

"Ted. Ted Tonks." He reached out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

For just one second, something inside her said not to do it. But then she just shrugged it off and shook his hand, knowing that is all the physical touch that will ever be between her and him; and is why she will cherish it for the whole school year.

"Yeah, you and I are in the same year." Ted told her.

"I'm sorry."

" No, don't be. I think you and I have only had one or two conversations before this one. And I know about your family, so..."

This made Andromeda's heart sink a little. She already spoke with two people out of her House, and both mention about her family. The biggest reason she came back to school was to be out of her father's and mother's way. Is this something she is going to have to be mentioned till the day she dies?

"I'm so sorry!"

Andromeda looked up at him, feeling little warm for the way Ted looked at her in such a concerned way. "What for?"

"Well, after I mentioned your family, you seemed a little-"

"Oh no, it's nothing. It is sorta like..." She did not know how to say this without looking like a sissy. "Some of us just don't want to be around our annoying family. So I just don't like to be mentioned of them. I already get that by a lot of people."

"Okay." Ted made himself comfortable in his seat, but then looked back at Andromeda. "Are you sure that is all?"

" Yes, that is all." Andromeda answered, little annoyed by him now.

There it was. Small awkward of silence again. Andromeda started to look outside the window, but it was honestly giving her a headache. But she could feel Ted's eyes on her, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" Ted asked. "Me and Arthur shared some already."

"Yeah, I heard." Andromeda looks at him again. "Do you have any more?"

"Let me think... Did you hear about the witch who won the lottery?"

"No..."

"Yeah, she went completely Knuts!"

For the first time, she smiled during this train ride. "It was good."

"Oh come on! You didn't even laugh."

"If you want me to laugh then it needs to be _really_ good. The dementors one was really good."

"Did you laugh?"

"No, but…"

Suddenly, there were about five or six more students that came barging in to the compartment. All of them also prefects. Andromeda did not feel to talk to only Ted in front of everyone that moment, and Ted understood. They got busy talking to the ones in their House - Andromeda talked with the sixth year Slytherin, and Ted talked to a Hufflepuff girl from his year.

In the end, everyone seemed to be there. Weasley, the Head Boy, was standing next to Prewett, the Head Girl, who also had red hair like Weasley. Andromeda only knows about the other witches and wizards out of her House who also are from a pureblood family. She hoped that it would change. She does not understand what makes pureblood and muggleborns that different... If they are born with magic, then they are born with magic... Right?

Prewett did a warm welcome and introduced all of the fifth years.

"We have Linda Gilsey and Edward Tonks from the Hufflepuff house."

They both gave everyone eye contact, as a quiet, but not-too-nice greeting.

"And from the Slytherin House, we have Amycus Carrow and Andromeda Black."

Andromeda and Amycus also didn't really do anything either to show niceness, but still trying not to be too distant.

Then Molly started to explain the rules of giving points to the houses, and what are the most appropriate penalty to give a student who breaks the rules. She then said how their schedules will work.

"Then you are going to get parchments that will show what day and time you are going to patrol or if there are any meetings. Parchment will change itself every week, for every week will be different. Arthur?"

" Yes?"

Prewett seemed little upset at him but kept calm in front of all the younger students. "...The parchments?"

"Molly... you were supposed to bring them."

Prewett's eyes widen. "Oh… Yes, of course!" She exclaimed while stroking Weasley's arm in a caring way. "Sorry. I now remember." She looks at the students. "I will come back, and then we will hand out these parchments. Then some other advice from the sixth years, and then you will be dismissed."

Prewett opened the door and hurried to get the parchments. The compartment started to mumble, started to have conversations.

"I must say, I am little surprised." Rodolphus, the sixth year Slytherin commented little too loud. He looked at Ted and the Hufflepuff girl. "I thought the school was done letting Hufflepuffs be prefects. Aren't you all just a bunch of pushovers?"

Sixth year Slytherin girl snickered. Andromeda saw how Ted and the other girl got uncomfortable.

"Hey, cut it out." said the Sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, there is no reason to make this worse for everyone." Weasley mentioned.

" Yes, but we all know what house should actually not be prefects." A Gryffindor girl, sixth year, commented while glaring at the Slytherins.

Andromeda agreed little bit. Slytherins could get unfair with the points.

Amycus Carrow spoke up. "Yes, but at least we are not Gryffindors, who are just wannabe Slytherins and blood traitors-"

"Amycus, shut up." Andromeda mumbled at him. Even though she knows that she won't ever be able to let all Slytherins to stop thinking about blood status, this was really not the time, and not the place.

"Oh please, you are from the Black family, aren't you?" Said the Sixth year Gryffindor. "Yeah I know what kind of family you are. Your family **defines** the house of Slytherin."

"That's enough, Julie!" Weasley yelled. He seemed serious now. "If this is how you behave during the first meeting of the year, then I don't even want to know how you all will be like the rest of the year. Do I really need to talk to professor Dumbledore about this?"

This made everyone finally quiet down. Ted looked over at Andromeda who had lowered her head down. She seemed really upset. But all that he could do was admire her for standing up against Carrow.

Prewett finally arrived with the parchments.

"There, found them!" She then felt the tension in the air. She looks at Weasley. "What happened?"

"Might be best if you hand out the parchments now."

Prewett obviously wanted to ask more, but listened to what her boyfriend said. They got their parchments and then finally some sixth years gave some advice.

"Well alright, you are all dismissed!" Prewett and Weasley went out of the room first, and then slowly everyone went out as well.

Since it became loud of many talking students, and Weasley was nowhere in sight, Julie took another opportunity to say something.

"Hey Black, why do Slytherins cross the road twice? Because they are all double-crossers."

Andromeda fumed over this. She really was ready to take her wand out...

...But what would it prove? What will it prove if she hexes (yet alone pointing a wand) at someone from Gryffindor.

Julie leaned closer, seeing that Weasley is still out there. "And that's all you will ever be. I don't buy your "niceness" for a second." Julie smiled and skipped out of the room.

Andromeda did not cry. And if she cried, she did not do when she knew people could be watching. Knowing that she will still be around people this whole time, she took a short minute to compose herself.

She did not realize that there were still few students left in the room, including Ted.

Ted was talking with the Hufflepuff girl, and while talking to her he saw that Andromeda got really upset about what Julie said at the end (He and some others heard what she said to Andromeda).

Andromeda finally chose to head back to her own stuff. She was stopped by Weasley.

"Don't listen to Julie. She might say things about you and your family for personal reasons, but that makes her just as bad as the things she says."

Weasley might not be that close to the Black family (his family is known to being blood traitors) but he also knows that Andromeda is not that bad. He did not know whether she would get upset with him or not, but he felt like he had to say this to her. If she really is the opposite of her parents, then people like them need to stick together.

Andromeda deep down knew that Weasley cared, but it just made her feel more embarrassed. " Yeah, I know." She then looked up at him. "Thank you."

Weasley gave her a warm smile, and Andromeda slowly walked by him.

" Andromeda, wait."

She first thought that is was Weasley again, but she realized it was not his voice. It was the first time this voice has said her name.

Andromeda turned around, seeing Ted had followed her. She was still not in the mood to be comforted. Her parents never did that to her, so she thought it is weird when others do that because of a situation that should not even be that big. "What?" asked Andromeda.

Ted knew that he had to be careful with his words around her. He has seen her being upset before, and he does not want her to be upset at him!

But he still wanted her to feel better. Ted knows that Andromeda is not a bad person, just misunderstood. And from the discussion before, it sounds like she does not have a good time back at her home.

"I just wanted to say one more joke."

Andromeda looked at him confused. "Okay..." why would Ted stop _her_ to tell a joke and why not say it to the other Hufflepuffs, better yet, to the Gilsey girl?

"It's not really a joke, but it is good. I promise."

Ted looked down at his feet, hoping that it won't be dorky. Then he looked at her ( _really_ looked at her) and said:

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Because you are drop dead gorgeous."

This got Andromeda to completely be taken aback. Did he just say...

Ted was waiting for her final reaction. Her face turned completely red and she looked down at her shoes.

...And Andromeda could not help but to smile. Any other day, she would have thought that it was dorky. But him saying and saying something completely unexpectant...

She tried to hold back her smile, but that just made her grin from ear to ear. She looked at Ted's smirking face, and headed back into her compartment.

Ted felt really proud of himself to have made Andromeda smile. He is known for being really caring, and he just wanted for Andromeda to just be at least happy on her first day back to Hogwarts.

He looked at her walking away and then went back to his friends.

Andromeda wondered for a little bit if he was serious or not. He even felt Julie's judgmental eyes on her during the dinner. But that just reminded Andromeda what Ted told her that day.

Maybe he was serious. Maybe he was not. But one thing she did know was that Ted (for some reason) wanted to make her smile. And it worked.

 **Tadaa! What do you think? Did you like it?**

 **I feel like their relationship would be more special if they just didn't jump into _falling in love_ with eachother. These both need more time to figure out their feelings! Well, Andromeda more than Ted anyways. Plus, it would make more sense if they first build a friendship before getting romantic - Andromeda is breaking rules by just trying to be friends with people like Ted or Mr. Weasley; she is definately not looking for a _serious, romantic_ relationship...**

 **...Well, not now anyway...Muhahaha...**

 **I am going to put more stories up about thses two, when I have the time. I am sorta done with the next one, but I have too much in my life going on right now, and I want these to come out perfect... so... yeah...**

 **UPDATE: The next Ted/Andromeda story (following this one) will not be a new "chapter", but another story by itself. I did not want to make these into chapters, because I thought it wouldn't make that much sense (basically, I wouldn't have the pressure to finish the stories about thses two, but then I would be finished everytime I wrote another story about thses two... if that makes sense. If you want to read more about these two (which I have and will be doing more) then go on my profile and you will see more of how I think they ended up together.)**

 **But thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
